particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Qedarite Migrations
The Qedarite Migrations, also referred to as the 'Qedarite Exodus', were a series of related migrations from Squibble across Seleya to Majatra. They represent quite possibly one of the largest and most lasting ethnic migrations in Terra. First Steps The reasons behind the Migrations are not yet known by historians, and due to the wild and hostile nature of Squibble, no known historical expeditions have ventured there to find out. Though the cause is unclear, it may have been due to climatic changes, which caused Squibble to be uninhabitable. The latest historical thought is that there were several different voyages, some centuries apart, from Squibble, which may support this theory as less and less people could be supported by Squibble. Nevertheless, the true reasons may be lost to history. Arrival in Seleya The first migrants arrived on the coast of what is now Kanjor and Rildanor, probably around the year 3500 BCE. There it seems the migration split up, with some attempting an overland crossing, while others ventured south along the Kanjoran coast. It is believed some settled along the Zirdor peninsula in Rildanor, to assist further migrations. Overland Archaeological evidence points to an overland attempt sometime around 3490 BCE. It is probable that a schism occurred between the newly arrived migrants, perhaps an argument over whether they had arrived on the east coast of the promised land, or rather if this was just a stop on the way. Regardless, the inland expedition did not get far, the land was already occupied by xenophobic peasants. No archaeological evidence shows that the expedition even reached the modern Aldurian border, or ventured south into the Kanjoran province of Vagderra. By Sea Having replenished their supplies, and left those that wanted to stay behind, an ocean-going expedition began to sail around the south of Seleya, down the Kanjoran coast. Many of them did not get much further, and the Kanjoran province of Yewao (then largely unoccupied), was settled. In addition, the settlers in Zirdor moved south to Yewao once they found out about it. It is possible too that messages were relayed back to Squibble about Yewao, as it seems the Zirdor settlements were abandoned around 3400 BCE, and never returned. Yewao however, still has a strong Qedarite population, and a Qedarite language. No further expeditions occurred for several hundred years. Journey to Majatra Around the year 3200 BCE, a rising Bendirian invasion of modern-day Kanjor may have convinced Qedarite leaders to move on. New expeditions were sent out, skirting the coast (and the war) around Kanjor, and ending up on the coast of modern Alduria. However, the voyagers did not settle aside from small camps, and instead pushed on, attempting a crossing of the sea to Majatra. With the Bedirian's navy destroyed but army intact and powerful, the migrations increased, following the same patterns. However, the crossing from Seleya to Majatra was treacherous at best, and to the current day, the sea bears the name "Sea of Lost Souls". It is believed those migrants that survived the journey landed somewhere on the Kafuristan coast, and from there began a long settlement-journey across the islands of Majatra; over modern day Al'Badara, Cildania, Selucia, until finally reaching Beiteynu around the year 500 BCE. Lasting Results After that, the Qedarite migrations were complete, and no more ever came from Squibble, or those that remained in Yewao never left. The modern day makeup of many countries in Majatra, and even Kanjor, have been shaped by the Migrations, and they have been the source of much turmoil. For the Beiteynus, Beiteynu is the Homeland. A similar trend exists in other Qedarite ethnicities. The sheer length of the journey is to this day surprising, crossing all of southern Terra, and settling in much of it. Category:History Category:Seleya Category:Majatra Category:Language Category:History of Majatra